Granpuff
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.01 |number=79 |sts_episode=Second Chances |released= * 25th September, 1995 * 16th October, 1995 * 22nd April, 1996 * 18th March, 1997 * 14th January, 1998 * 24th July, 2009 |previous=Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure |next=Sleeping Beauty}} Granpuff is the first episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. Plot One cold, wintry night on the Island of Sodor, the howling wind keeps the engines in the shed awake. Toby decides that what the engines need is to listen to a mysterious story, albeit with a happy ending. Thomas tells the others a story his driver had told him recently: In the story Thomas tells, there are three engines who lived on their own railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Duke was the oldest of the three and had been named after the Duke of Sodor. Duke felt very proud of this and decided it was his responsibility to keep the younger engines in order. While other engines came and went, Duke outlasted all of them. Stuart and Falcon gave Duke the nickname "Granpuff" and were very fond of him, but did sometimes tire of hearing about his Grace and would occasionally tease him. Duke warned Stuart and Falcon one day that if they did not behave, they would end up like Smudger; Duke told them that Smudger was a conceited engine, who ran roughly and often derailed, spilling his loads. Duke tried to warn him, but Smudger simply did not care and laughed at Duke. But he quickly stopped laughing when the manager told Smudger he was going to be useful one way or another. From then on, the only running Smudger did was as a generator behind the shed. He never went on the rails again. Stuart and Falcon began behaving better and all three remained friends for many years. However, this all ended when hard times came. The mines that the engines depended on for work closed and the railway soon followed. As a result, the engines were all put up for sale. Stuart and Falcon were bought together, but no one wanted to buy an old engine like Duke. Stuart and Falcon promised Duke that they would find another railway for him to run on. Duke's crew oiled him one last time, then put tarpaulins on him snugly in his shed and bid him a final goodbye as they left to find new jobs. Duke then went to sleep, waiting for the day he would be able to run again. As time went by, torrents of rain washed soil down from the mountains and trees and hedges grew over the shed. No one would know from looking that a small shed was there, nor an engine asleep inside it. Back in the present, Thomas stops there and Percy is sad that there is no happy ending. Thomas tells Percy that there is one, but it will have to wait until next time. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Duck * Duke * Falcon * Stuart * Smudger * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Henry * Gordon * Skarloey * Rheneas * The Inspector with the Bowler Hat * Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines * The Dukes of Sodor Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Gold Company * The Old Mine * Skarloey * Rheneas * Glennock * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct * Arlesdale * The Mountain Line Trivia * Duke's nickname "Granpuff" originated from Wilbert Awdry's nickname given to him by his grandchildren due to the smoke from his pipe looking like that of a steam engine. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Smudger to date, who replaces No. 2's role from The Railway Series story. It also marks the first episode to introduce a television series exclusive character. * This is the first episode narrated by Bohuslav Kalva in the Czech Republic, Zoltán Csankó in Hungary and Guan Zhihong in Taiwan (as well as the first episode dubbed into Taiwanese). * This marks the first and only mention of the other Mid Sodor engines in the television series. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the lines, "Their names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon," and "Whenever they did anything that Duke thought wrong, he would say 'That would never suit his grace,'" are heard earlier. * In the early UK release and US version when the narrator said "On their own little railway" the music is heard later. * Most of the whistle sounds were omitted in the early UK release and US version. * The Mandarin dub of this episode credits George Carlin as the narrator, and the Hindi dub credits Michael Angelis. * The cab roof from a scrap Thomas model can be seen. * The crawler tractor from TUGS is visible when Stuart and Falcon bash into each other. Goofs * When Stuart and Falcon pass Duke with their trucks the lighting changes, indicating that the film was cut. * As the narrator says "Other engines came and went..." Stuart is wearing his Peter Sam nameplate. * In the British and international versions, Skarloey and Falcon have Rheneas' whistle sound in some scenes, Rheneas has Skarloey's whistle sound and Duke has Falcon's whistle sound in some scenes. * Wires from the servos can be seen coming out from under Skarloey and going into the red coach. * Falcon and Stuart's nameplates were placed over the much larger "Sir Handel" and "Peter Sam" nameplates covered with black tape. This is because the post-Mid Sodor scenes were filmed first. * When Duck says that the story must have a happy ending, a crack in his face mask next to his eye is visible. * Duck's handrail is loose on the front of his smokebox. * Immediately after the narrator says "Duke was proud of this and loved to keep the little engine in order," Duke's eyes appear to shift further back into his face mask. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Granpuff In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Engine Friends * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GER * Heroes (German VHS) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Granpuff he:סבא ja:ガミガミじいさん pl:Dziadek ru:Дедпуфф Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations